Sigil 003 Hank and Jic
8:21:43 PM Janis: Jic turns to you. "You don't believe he'll return." 8:22:43 PM Hank: He ran pretty quickly, and jumped without stopping to think about it. 8:24:46 PM Janis: Jic: "Probably to get the gold. But he probably escaped with it and is planning to come and find me." 8:25:55 PM Hank: If you say so, you seem to have a lot of trust in him. 8:27:29 PM Janis: Jic: "You don't trust anyone." 8:27:43 PM Janis: Jic: "You're lucky they never learned about the key." 8:28:29 PM Hank: I trust them enough, and what key are you talking about? 8:28:42 PM Janis: Jic: "The one you hid in the wall." 8:28:59 PM Janis: Jic: "Your mind is very open, you should be more careful." 8:29:21 PM Hank: ((Didn't I trade that away?)) 8:29:36 PM Janis: ((Did you? ...oops)) 8:31:39 PM Janis: Jic's form shifts again, her skin goes dark, and she takes on the form of...The Marquis. 8:31:53 PM Janis: Jic: "This image...this man has made a powerful imprint on you." 8:32:57 PM Hank: Yeah that was the first bad deal I made. Why bring him up. 8:33:20 PM Janis: Jic: "I'm trying to get to know you. I have a feeling we'll meet again after this." 8:33:21 PM Hank: And you can read minds aren't everyone's minds open books to you? 8:35:21 PM Janis: Jic: "Not everyone's. Some train against it." 8:35:33 PM Janis: Jic: "Some are just naturally harder to read." 8:36:38 PM Janis: Jic: "...how long have you known...what do you call him...Jim?" 8:37:03 PM Hank: Can't you see that in my head? 8:37:26 PM Janis: Jic: "If you don't want to talk, you can just not tell me." 8:37:36 PM Janis: Jic shifts back to her female elf form. 8:37:43 PM Hank: About a month or so. 8:38:06 PM Janis: Jic nods. "...I see." 8:38:17 PM Janis: Jic smiles at you. 8:39:14 PM Hank: Why are you smiling? 8:39:36 PM Janis: Jic: "You like him." 8:40:37 PM Hank: No I don't. 8:40:53 PM Janis: Jic: "No?" 8:42:06 PM Hank: Maybe he has grown on me , a little. 8:43:26 PM Janis: Jic: "I wouldn't say you two love each other. I wouldn't say any of your kind know how love works, though." 8:43:39 PM Janis: Jic: "It's not true love if you can't let someone into your mind." 8:44:26 PM Hank: Since you are in my head can I ask you a question? 8:44:51 PM Janis: Jic: "I can't stop you." 8:45:26 PM Hank: If you look for fire in my mind, what do you find? 8:46:12 PM Janis: Jic peers at you closely. "...there's...Gods, what did you do to your brain? It's like you poked holes in your mind." 8:46:43 PM Janis: Jic: "Like...I see the word "fire" then...hole." 8:47:13 PM Hank: That's interesting, and I made a trade for information. 8:47:31 PM Hank: Have you ever seen holes like that before? 8:48:12 PM Janis: Jic: "No! Not...wait...there's something else there." 8:48:28 PM Janis: Jic: "It's...it's like a thought...like a memory, but not" 8:48:45 PM Janis: Jic: "It...I....I....I...." 8:48:51 PM Janis: Jic goes into a seizure. 8:49:49 PM Hank: Hank runs over and sees if I can help in any way. 8:49:56 PM Janis: Roll medicine. 8:50:40 PM Hank: (( 20)) 8:51:09 PM Janis: You are able to stabilize her and bring her back with a splash of water to the face. 8:51:35 PM Hank: Are you ok? 8:51:53 PM Janis: Jic: "Yeah, I...yeah." 8:52:30 PM Hank: Did the hole in my mind cause that? 8:53:01 PM Janis: Jic: "Yes...no...kind of?" 8:53:17 PM Janis: Jic: "Whatever you traded it for, wow...that's...that's something." 8:53:44 PM Hank: You saw it? 8:54:23 PM Janis: Jic: "Yeah. And felt it. I think I may have smelled it." 8:55:51 PM Janis: ((We can stop here, if you want. A time skip is coming soon.))